


Somebody to Find You

by orphan_account



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, M/M, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, Tree Bros, burn so slow can't even make a fire, connor survives, gay evan and connor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 20:53:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11365431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Now we can both pretend to have friends.""W-why do we have to pretend?"-If Evan didn't print the letter





	Somebody to Find You

When Evan almost presses print on his letter to himself, he gets a notification that the printer wasn't working.

He tosses his head back and sighs, just great, now he didn't have a letter. He closed his computer and swallowed.

"So.. What happened to your arm?" A voice makes Evan's neck almost snap with how quickly he turns. Connor Murphy, the Connor Murphy that shoved him and that threw a printer at Miss G.

"O-oh I um.. I fell out a tree actually.." Evan says, not making eye contact with the tall boy.

"You fell out a tree? Well that is just about the saddest fucking thing I've ever heard, Wow." Evan forces a laugh at Connor's words.

"Y-yeah I know..." Evan swallowed hard and glanced down at his arm.

"No ones signed your cast." Connor says after five agonizing seconds of silence. He points at the heavy caste on Evan's arm.

"Oh um yeah.." Evan chokes out. He feels his hands starting to get clammy. This boy is intimidating.

"I'll sign it." Connor says confidently, shifting his weight.

"Oh No, Y-You don't have to-"

"Do you have a sharpie?" Evan stuffed his hand into his pocket quickly and grabbed the sharpie. He quickly handed it to Connor as the taller walked toward him. Connor grabs Evan's arm resulting in a small "Ow."

Connor finished writing was seemed to be a claim instead of a signature. His lips twitched up slightly and he handed the pen back to Evan.

"Oh great thanks," Evan mumbles and Connor smirks slightly.

"No we can both pretend to have friends.

Something inside Evan switches then. Friends.

"Why do we have to pretend?" Evan says, making Connor snap his neck up to look at Evan directly.

"What?" Connor says, raised an eyebrow. His blue eyes are wide.

"I-I mean, We're both lonely I mean I'm not saying you're lonely but We both need friends and I-I'm sorry..." Connor blinked a few times, his face in awe.

"I..." He glances at Evan's cast back to his face. "This is a joke isn't it." Connor says, face hardening. "You know people think I'm crazy so you want to prove it."

"No! No I wouldn't joke about this I'm just.. I mean I'm tired of having no one to talk to."

"You have friends. You have Jared?" Evan scoffed quietly.

"Jared cares about his car insurance, not me." Connor was silent for a moment.

"How do we.. Do this? I mean I know nothing about you we can't really be friends." He said, to which Evan nodded.

"W-well that's why we learn, Uh, we can H-hang out or something?" Connor's frown faltered slightly and he tilted his head to the left in question.

"Um, Alright then, What should we do?" He asked, gripping the strap of his bag.

Evan shrugs. "What do you like doing?"

"Being alone. Getting High. Sleeping. Reading."

"I liked reading!" Evan smiles, but it falters quickly after. "That's not really a two person activity." Connor sighs.

"What do YOU like?" He asks, waving for Evan to followed as they begun to walk out of the school.

"Um, plants?"

"Plants?"

"Yeah, trees more specifically." He smiles awkwardly. Connor nods.

"I know were there are a lot of fucking trees." Evan nods quickly as they make there way to Connors car; at least, Connor was walking to his car and Evan was following.

The tall boy unlocks the car and gets in, looking at Evan who was standing by the driver side door. "Are you.. Gonna get in?" Evan nods quickly and scurries to the passenger seat. Connor starts driving.

"So... W-where are we going?"

"You stutter a lot." Connor stated instead of answering his question.

Evan looked down at his lap. "Yeah, I um.. Have anxiety."

"Oh." Connor said, but his tone wasn't judgmental. "Understandable. Don't worry, I'm fucked up too."

_Fucked up?_

Connor sighed. "Hey, I'm uh... I'm sorry for shoving you earlier." Evan tilted his head.

"Hm? O-oh, no it's okay, it happens." He says, to which Connor chuckles.

"Do you get shoved a lot?" He asked, a small smirk on his face as he drove.

"Yes, all the time, it's a hobby." For a few seconds Connor doesn't speak.

"Woah, sarcasm from Hansen?" He says in mock shock. Evan smiles shyly.

"Sorry,"

"Don't apologize, It was funny," Connor shrugs.

"Right right sorry,"

"Stop,"

"Sor- um"

Connor suddenly pulls into a place with an empty parking lot and a large faded sign in the front that said 'Autumn Smile' with the large "closed" label on it. Connor smiles and turns to Evan.

"Welcome to the land of trees Hansen,"

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment, idk if i should continue this or not


End file.
